dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Majin/@comment-40039866-20191010144528/@comment-40039866-20191112002545
MoppingFloors this passive healing is a trash, it heals only 0.1% life every 2 or 3 seconds LITERALLY, and it only works if you are out of combat and totally standing still on the same place OR else walking/floating VERY slowly what i mean is that majin race players could have a 5% life-healing every 1 second outside of combat, which could work even though they are flying/walking at medium-speed, BUT inside of combat it would heal only 2% of HP every second instead of 5%, but it would still a very good help because the enemy would need to keep constantly attacking you in order to defeat you if you are a majin race, or else if he stops for like 10 seconds to charge, you would have auto-regenerated 20% of your life already i know it sounds like too OP, but remember, the "majin race reboot" which i suggested would have some VERY weak forms like a only +200 stats final prestige form so any higher-enough level enemy would easily take away half of your life with a single high-tier move such as Blaster Meteor or Anger Rush even though you have fully upgraded both ki and melee resistance, and you would do a low damage as well because the form would also give very low melee and ki damage, which would basically force people to upgrade 25% into melee and ki resistance and damage instead of only focusing into melee damage like everyone do and now it sounds like i'm trying to make Majin Race weaker, but no! the "stats-power" would be sacrificed for versatility and useful abilities power, because the majin's special abilities would work like this: *allies-healing magic (the ability used by Good Buu at dragon ball super to heal Mr Satan) could also heal you as well, it could heal like 40% of HP and ki of nearby people and have a cooldown of about 2 minutes, it would so work basically like Namekian's Healing *the transfiguration beam (ability to turn anyone/anything into candy) could shot a beam forward which would stun the enemy for a few seconds, making him unable to do anything during like 3 seconds, and then the enemy would go back into normal and you would need to wait 1 minute to use the ability again *the body controlling ability would allow you to do higher-ranged normal/strong punches by doing "large-arms-punches" as well as shooting a mass forward which would stun (restrain) the enemy for about 3 seconds and you would have to wait 1 minute to use the ability again, this mass would so work just like transfiguration beam, but considerably slower *the body controlling ability could also grant a majin race player to "shapeshifting" which would be something like "speed shape" (multiplying the speed by 2x), "tank shape" (increasing the melee/ki resistance by 50%) and "attack shape" (increasing the melee/ki damage by 50%) these "shapes" would not cost ki and work just like a "modified base form" and would so be able to be combined with the normal forms *and finally, instead of absorbing players, the majin race players could be able to choose a non-boss NPC from earth, namek, space, and future, every 100 levels, and if the npc is at the same power level, the Majin Player will absorb it and receive +10 extra stat-points and a considerable amount of EXP, it would so work like Kami, Nail, Korin and Guru boosts, granting a total of +40 stats and an easier level up by EXP boost